Letter
by Leila Aldis
Summary: AU Kate's family has to move to America from Great Britain, leaving behind her fiance, Rick, in the year 1912. To stay close they write letters, these are their letters. (Changes from letter format to actual dialogue and story) Tell me what you think, I may be persuaded to continue the story, buy you will have to review.
1. Chapter 1

Dearest Rick,

I know you are probably worried to death and I'm sorry I couldn't get this letter to you faster. I know you have already read about the ship, it went down, an iceberg took the lives of over half the inhabitants, my father included, my mother is heartbroken, but she stays strong, for me. We were some of the few who made it off the ship, there were so many people, Rick, in the water, alone and cold, though I know they couldn't feel anything, not anymore.

I know you didn't wish for me to leave England when I did, with our engagement still so new to us both, but my parents had heard of the opportunity here, in America, and things weren't looking good back at home. I begged them to allow me to stay with you, we could have been married early, but they disagreed, saying they would pay for your voyage here or our voyage back, once we had enough money to pay off everything.

Onto a happier note, I saw her Rick, Lady Liberty. She was a welcome sight as the boat that rescued us neared New York, not as welcoming as you. If only you could have seen her, she stands tall and proud, welcoming most of the people from across the sea into her heart. I was welcome, along with my mother, but all we had were the clothes on our backs, our luggage, gone, somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. We were questioned about our background, where we were from. Doctors inspected us, it felt never ending. Would have been more pleasurable with you by my side, but then again, everything is better when you are near.

We are living with my aunt, on my father's side, she came over a few years ago, do you remember? Aunt Theresa, she lives in Manhattan, the good section, so don't worry too much about my old troublesome habits. The first few days we grieved and Aunt Theresa told us that she had already found us some work, my mother works in the factory. I nanny four adorable children, two boys and two girls, they are well mannered, and range from the age of seven to a six month old. The eldest, Mark, is quite the prankster, you two would get along so well. The second is, Mary, keeps all the children in line, we agree on everything. The third, Andrew, keeps me on my toes, he is an endless game of hide and seek. Finally is the gorgeous little Elizabeth, I have to force myself to lay her down, I don't want to let her go. You always said I was good with kids, and that you couldn't wait to have some of our own. I earn a decent amount, hopefully soon, I can pay for your's and your mother's voyage here. I know you don't wish me to, but I can't live without you. Despite my nannying position, I still search for work, my mother and aunt refuse to allow me to work in the factory. It's hard to find work as a woman, nobody is even willing to hire. I make clothes in my spare time, for myself, mother, and anyone who will buy them for a low price.

I miss you dearly. I wear my ring everyday. Just to warn you, Aunt Theresa is a little upset that she was not told about our engagement sooner, but she loves you. I'm rambling now, tell me how life is back in England. How is work? And I know you love to write in your free time, I've been keeping my eye for your name to be in the newspaper one of these days, "New Best Selling Mystery Novelist Emerges from England". I've enclosed part of my latest pay with this letter, it's toward your tickets, and don't you dare not take it. If you refuse to use it, bring it back with you and we will put toward our own place to live, there's some free land out West, but times change everyday here, everything changes everyday. I love you, Rick, always.

Love your always,

Kate


	2. Chapter 2

Darling Kate,

You were right, about everything. I will explain it all in this letter. I was scared, when I read that article, I nearly died, I couldn't imagine my life without you. Mother assured me you were fine, that you made it off, but I couldn't know, not for sure. I am sorry for your loss, Jim was a great man, an even better father. I'm terribly sorry that he won't be there to walk you down the aisle to me, to be able to give you away. He's in a better place though, always remember that. Tell your mother that I am dreadfully sorry, that we pray for her. I pray for you, every time I think about I pray that you are safe, until I can get to you to protect you. Part of me is upset that I wasn't with you on your voyage across the sea, but then your voice, the voice of reason in my head, tells me that I would have died, to save you or another innocent being on that ship, being forced to leave you, forever.

Kate, by the time you get this letter you will already have seen. I've been published, Kate! Actually published. My writing is out there, for the world to see and enjoy. It has already made a profit, and a large one at that. I am a best-selling mystery novelist, now. You always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself, and for that I could never repay you. I'm moving to America, mother and I, by the time you get this we will be on the next ship out to you. I already have the tickets, they are next to me now as I write you this letter, homed beside the picture you gave me, both a promise to me everyday that we will be reunited. Mother and I were going to take a later ship, but I couldn't go without seeing you, holding you. Don't worry Kate, the publishing company that has taken me has a location in New York, we won't have to move out West, unless you wish to do so. We can buy a home, an apartment or house. Whatever you want Kate. We can have a big or small wedding, we can do all the planning when we are together again.

I love seeing you with children, Kate. I know how self conscious you get, but believe me you were born to be a great mother. The day we have our first child, is a day I can't wait to arrive. I'm returning your money to you, save it now. Soon enough it will be our money. Don't forget to get out and explore that new country, meet some people, make a few friends, don't work all the time Kate, like I know you do. I will write your mother and tell her to force you out into the world. Of course I remember you Aunt Theresa, do tell her that I apologize for not writing her personally to warn her of our engagement. I'm glad you wear the ring I gave you, I know you like it, but I can buy you a new one, one with a real gem or stone, now that I can afford it. Don't write back to this letter, it will only be returned, I will see you soon my love. I can't wait to be reunited in the city of New York, where people bustle around and time moves faster than here in England. I miss you dearly love and will see you so very soon.

Love your always,

Rick


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, but don't get to used to this everyday posting on this story, I'll be leaving on vacation in a few days and won't have access to my laptop to type for you guys. If you have any suggestion or comments, please review or PM me I will have my phone, so I can see those. :)**

* * *

Dear Blue Eyes,

I got your letter, it was all fantastic! I did see your name in the local newspaper here, I have a copy saved in my dresser to keep forever, I'm so proud of you, I told you you'd make it one day. I know you said not to write you, but I am, I won't send it though, I'll keep this letter and give it to you when I greet you on the dock the day you arrive here in America, but don't read it in front of me, or else I might die of embarrassment.

I have some news for you, Rick. I will tell you before you read this, on the dock or as we arrive back home, because I feel this is not something you should read in a letter, unless you have to. You better make it over here safe Richard Castle, because if you don't so help me God, I don't think I could go on without you. The wedding might be sooner than we hoped, because I'm pregnant. We are expecting a baby Rick, a doctor that Aunt Theresa referred me to confirmed it. As of today I'm sixteen weeks along, if you are as smart as I know you to be, then you will have already figured out that we have an engagement baby, that night when you proposed, and we broke a long standing tradition. I'm more than pleased, mother wasn't so happy when she first found out, but not even an hour passed and she was already making little outfits with the leftover fabric from my sewing. I can't wait to tell you in person, Rick. By the time you read this, hopefully you will already know and not be trying to sneak read it while I'm with you, and don't lie to me, I know you do, or at least try to. Allow yourself to be curious for a while, for me at least.

I know you will have a safer voyage than I did, but no matter, I need you here with me so be safe and stay out of trouble. You'll be proud of me, I have explored this wonderful city, I've made a few good friends. Jenny Duffy-O'Mally, she comes around Aunt Theresa's to clean on Saturdays, she has gotten me a few cleaning jobs here and there, she even buys some of the clothes I make. She introduced me to her best friend and beau of one year, a young man, Kevin Ryan, he asks everyone to call him Ryan, his grandparents moved to America during the Great Famine in Ireland, his father, born here, married his American mother. Ryan is only three years younger than I, a mere seventeen, but we get along. He introduced me to a man he works with, Javier Esposito, a Hispanic man who moved to New York, to be further away from his mysterious past, back in Florida, now God knows Rick that you are going to ask him repeatedly to tell you his story, please, once again, for me, just remain curious. Finally, for the friend I truly can't wait for you to meet, we became fast friends, after meeting while I was out shopping to restock our kitchen. Delanie Parish, she prefers to be called Lanie, her grandparents moved here from Spain, when her mother was only twelve, she is a born and raised American.

I'll see you soon, Rick. And don't forget I will always love you, my dear blue eyes.

Your always,

Kate


	4. Chapter 4

Kate clutched the letter she had written for him, the one she didn't send, because he was here, well rather, on his way here, back to her. She was wearing her best dress, to come greet her author at the dock. She had watched everyday in the newspapers to make sure his ship was safe, unlike hers had been. She still had nightmares about that night, and despite her mother's facade, she knew that the older woman did as well, but what survivors didn't. Recently she was awoken in the early hours of the morning by dreaming of her fiance's ship going down, with him aboard it, saving a woman and her child, by sacrificing himself, as her father had done. And now here she stands on the dock, with the members of other families, awaiting the arrival of their loved ones.

She was now seventeen weeks along, and unless you knew her, no one would ever guess that she was with a child. Lanie had her suspicions, considering Kate's wardrobe change, slightly. Kate was only worried that Rick would notice the difference before she even had the chance to tell him, he always knew her, she still felt that sometimes he knew her better than she knew herself. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to the confession. She could barely contain her excitement, the woman beside her couldn't either.

Johanna held her daughter's hand as they stood in wait for the people that would be welcomed to the free country. The older woman's hand had started becoming numb as the younger one clutched it like a lifeline, leaving a not so pleasant tingling sensation trailing up her fingers, through her veins, past her wrist, and further up her arm. Johanna was more than happy to finally see Richard again, and his mother, Martha, she was quite the actress. Martha and Johanna had formed a bond as Rick and Kate began to grow closer together over the years, it only took them four years to finally admit their feelings for the other, both Martha and Johanna had seen the relationship from the start, back when Kate wouldn't be caught dead with a "ladies man" as Richard Rodgers, or now more known to the public as Richard Castle, his pseudonym, despite the obvious attraction to the older man. The mothers would exchange the stories that they would hear from their children about the "annoying striving writer" or "gorgeous daughter of a lawyer". Rick, thankfully, never gave up on Kate. He knew she was the one, he had told his mother on more than one occasion. Since the couple announced their engagement, the mothers had already started planning a perfect wedding.

The mother and daughter stood for what felt like an eternity before the doors opened and people began to slowly file out. Kate began to bounce, her height already giving her an advantage, to look for her fiance through the swarm of people leaving to find their family or a place to go. Finally she saw him, his eyes were scanning, looking for her.

"Rick!" She called. He turned, only searching for a moment when his gaze finally landed on hers and their eyes locked. She didn't even feel the hand of her mother being pulled from her tight grasp as she lunged forward, everyone seemed to vanish. She dodged people as she ran, her sights set on him and only him. The only anchor to the rest of the world around her was the letter she still clutched in her hand. He had his bags at his feet and moving quickly toward her. Their bodies collided in a much more graceful way than anyone could have imagined. Her arms wrapping around his waist, his around her shoulders. She needed to feel him hold her close, she would have time to kiss him later, but she needed the familiarity and comfort of his chin resting on the crown of her head and his arms keeping her safe from the outside world. Time and people didn't take any notice to the reunited couple, all but two mothers, who stood in awe of the young lovers. They had been holding each other for long enough for their to be a clear path, as more and more people had left.

"Hey Blue Eyes." She whispered as she pulled back, but not yet detangling her arms from around his middle, and looked up into his ocean blue eyes.

"Hello Love." He muttered, his soft blue gaze not once leaving her green, as he lowered himself to her, their noses brushing. Her eyes slid closed of their own accord, her mind and body missing this, him being close. "I missed you." It was a whisper against her lips, before he finally kissed her, slowly, not deepening more than necessary, as both their mothers were still watching.

"I missed you too." She lets escape between kisses. After hearing a loud cough, more than likely from her mother. Kate pulled her face up, to rest her forehead against his. "This is for you." She pulled one arm from around his waist and showed him the letter. He reached out to pluck it from her grasp, but before he could she jerked it away. "No reading until I say so. Agree, or no letter." She bargained with him.

"Agreed." He promised as she handed him the envelope. Pulling her arms from around his waist, she reached for his hand. He looked down, a small smile and took her small, almost fragile hand into his larger one. He pulled her body to his, not wanting to be separated as they were finally back together. She tucked her head beside his shoulder as they took their first steps back to their awaiting family.

"I have some exciting news for you." She sighed happily into him.


End file.
